


If I Could Fly

by UnicornSoldier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If I Could Fly, M/M, No Sex, Oneshot, Short Story, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornSoldier/pseuds/UnicornSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short (SORRY) oneshot (my first EVER^^) with loads of fluff. I looooooove fluff!<br/>Based on one of the most beautiful songs that exist.<br/>Pleas feel free to post comments. Be nice :P<br/>I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive any mistakes if you are. :P</p><p>Partly quoted: "If I could fly", by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Fly

 

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

"You know I would, Louis!" Uh oh, 'Louis' was never a good sign, he so rarely used it. But he knew it was driving him mad. All the baby-crap, the constant girlfriend stunts and what else. He was at the edge of going crazy and Louis knew. He softened his expression and lightly touched him as he was taking RBB out of Harry's hands.  
"Yes, Harry, but that's not an option. We've talked about this before and I don't want us to...You know it. We both love it and Niall and Liam are in this, too. You know we have their backs."  
Harry breathed out sharply and then calmed down with a hint of 'sorry' in his face.  
"Yeah, I know and it doesn't even make sense..but you know I'd trade in everything for your freedom. It's just ..... aargh! It drives me crazy, Lou."  
"Don't worry, it's only a couple of months - then we will be free", and he smiled at him fondly with a hint of the usual mischief.  
"But promise me, you will always remember, yeah? I love you, Lou. I need you by my side. You are my everything. Always."  
"Always, Harry."

*****

 _Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_  
_Right now I'm completely defenseless_  
  
Harry had an expression on his face that was literally heratbreaking. He was probably in pain and though Louis knew exactly that this moment had to come sooner or later, he was still shellshocked about what had just happened.  
The last couple of weeks and months were wonderful. They joked a lot, sometimes they touched when they watched a movie with the other guys, when they were at the label's offices or even during interviews. There had been words of management that they were a little obvious with their fun and that they should at least try to be a bit more lowkey but there were no serious consequences. What was to expect from such young boys - nothing serious at last, right?  
But then why was this happening right now? Well, because obviously it was serious. Fucking serious.

They had been joking around, being upstairs in Harry's mom's house. The other guys weren't there with them so it was just him and Harry. It had never been awkward between them before, but right now there was some scaring silence.  
Just seconds before Harry had been grabbing his arm and had been teasing him and then all of a sudden the earth stood still. Their eyes were locked within each others and none of them was speaking. Harry's cheeks turned bright red and he opened his mouth a little as he tried to tell Louis something important.  
Oh Fuck.  
Harry mumbled something under his breath and Louis knew instantly what was about to come out of his mouth.  
"Lou, I.... you and me... Idunnowhatthisisbutthisismorethanfriendshipright?" And then there was an awful long moment of silence. Louis had to take it in. He knew he had fallen for his best friend but despite all the plasures of being with him, he somehow felt responsible for him, with Harry being younger than Louis and he felt somehow bad that he had dragged him into this. This could become so damn hard. Some people probably were not going to like this. He didn't want to drag him into this, but well, now here they were.

 _I'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
  
At first Louis noticed that he had been quite grumpy and half-hearted when Harry was not around. He missed his best friend when they couldn't be with each other, even for hours. He missed Liam, too, but this was something different. Well, quite different, indeed. Also their touches changed somehow. They had always been soft and tender, but lately they were full of love, at least that was what Louis felt whenever Harry let his hands wander around Louis' neck or arms or hands. And the cheeky little glances that he gave him afterwards; as if they already had a precious secret buried deep inside their hearts.  
And then one day it dawned on Louis that Harry was indeed what he craved for, what he wanted, whom he wanted so badly. That first jump on Harry's hips back in the X-Factor days usually was a great laugh when told, but Louis also knew that even back then, when they really didn't know each other at all, he had felt something special for Harry and that he knew that he could trust him with his life. He had always felt some kind of longing for him, though he never really knew what all of these feelings were actually about.

"Yes Harry. It is." Another moment of silence but Louis' face cheered up, with Harry finally relaxing and the pressure of what he had just said, slowly easing off his face.  
"I know and it just is, what it is, right?" Louis tensed a bit as he wasn't sure what to do next. But seconds later Harry was closer to him than before and he could feel his breath on his face.  
"So, you feel the same way? Like, me and you, being...you know.." He interrupted him gently: "I'm in love with you, Harry. And I guess you already know that."  
"Can I kiss you, Lou? If it's ok...." He was always so caring. Louis laughed a tiny and kind laugh and took Harry's round and even more blushing cheeks into his hands. He could feel his skin and it was prickling to be finally able to touch him like that with a kind of clear conscience. No pressure to guard and protect him, because Harry had chosen to take this path alongside Louis.  
Louis leaned in and softly brushed Harry's lips - he wanted to take it all in. Every movement Harry made, was dear to him. He wanted this to be a moment to remember, their moment to remember. Well ok, maybe still a little protective, but that was just him. He smiled again and then their lips met in the middle. At first it was a little uncoordinated and insecure but after what seemed ages but probably was just like half a minute, this precarious feeling was gone. They let their tongues play a bit and Louis' temperature rose and his heartbeat quickened what seemed exponentially. He wanted him. He had always wanted him. Right from the beginning and - there he was in his arms. Louis grabbed Harry's curls and kept kissing him, now a little wilder. Harry seemed to enjoy it and kissed him back the same way. Oh sweet Jesus, he could have gone on like this forever as it seemed he had waited for this to happen way too long.  
"Sweethearts? Tea is ready", Anne yelled cheerfully as if she knew that something very special had just happend only moments ago. "Coming Ma, just a minute", Harry let go of Louis and yelled back huskily. He tried to calm down and then turned back to him. "I'm in love with you, Lou."

 _For your eyes only_  
_I'll show you my heart_  
_Now you know me_  
_For your eyes only_

*****

 _I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_  
_And pain gets hard_  
_But now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

The interviews lately had been the absolute worst...They both knew that something like this would happen eventually, but they needed to make it clear to management, that this was not going to ever happen again.  
Louis hated the look in Harry's eyes whenever the baby topic was brought up. Why for fuck's sake was it brought up like a hundred times, anyways? But what could he do... Louis was absolutely peeved at all of this crap and would accept the 'kind offer' to blacklist the baby topic in interviews in the future, when he in return would show up as a guest judge on the X-Factor. Harry would do this for him, too. There was no other option and he would call Simon, immediately. The pain Harry was in, constantly, was too much and a couple of hours being with Simon were nothing compared to that.  
It was intensely annoying how they could do so little to improve the situation. But Liam and Niall were always supportive and also Gemma and Lottie did their best to keep them as happy as they could. They would just try to create a relaxing atmosphere, with or without cameras around, so Harry and Louis could feel at least a little comfortable. But as soon they were close to each other, everything around them seemed to slow down anyways. Whenever they were together, they were and would both be fine.

*****

 _I can feel your heart inside of mine_  
_I feel it, I feel it_  
_I'm going out of my mind_  
_I feel it, I feel it_  
  
And then the arena exploded. Like literally exploded.   
Louis was overwhelmed and his chest was about to burst with pride when he heard the screams.  
'Can you hear them, babe? We will be safe. Always have, always will', he thought.  
Harry's heart drummed against his', just as it usually did when they were alone and close to each other. Louis loved this feeling of Harry's arousal and heat when they kissed or made love. But this was a whole new level of excitement as this was the first time for ages that they were this close in public, with thousands of people surrounding them. They both tried to act all casual but this was easier said than done. Louis knew all along that they'd be fine with the fans, but this just proved him right. There was nothing to fear. And yet they still had to bypass some time, but they'd make it.

He felt relief and pride and mad happiness and Louis was just too overwhelmed with all of this happening at the exact same time, so he finally let go of Harry and turned the other direction as he was afraid he would explode any minute and would do something very stupid. Because all he really wanted, was to grab Harry right here and kiss him in front of everyone. But this had to wait, again..  
  
_Know that I'm just wasting time_  
_I Hope that you don't run from me_  
  
Not long now. He would definitely miss touring and being close to Niall and Liam and being close to the fans every other night, but Louis was absolutely looking forward to spending time with his Harold at their home. Not long and everything would finally be perfect. No wasting time anymore in public, because then they could just be themselves. No acting, no fakes. He couldn't wait any longer.

*****

 _For your eyes only..._  
_For your eyes only..._  
_For your eyes only._..


End file.
